


The Proper Way to Write Love

by sudowoodo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU where Hinata has given up volleyball, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Yaoi Manga, Hinata wants revenge basically, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Kageyama doesn't recognise Hinata, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Revenge, and he and Kageyama only met in that one match in middle school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudowoodo/pseuds/sudowoodo
Summary: After my disastrous first volleyball match of middle school, that fateful encounter with my dark past, Kageyama Tobio, I had resolved to change myself — or rather, to change my dream! Now, years later, I am finally happy with my life. But — wait — I’ve suddenly been reunited with Kageyama-kun, who … doesn’t seem to remember me?And — wait — did he just ask me out?!?I don’t really understand what's going on, but … I must have been blessed to receive an opportunity like this. I’ll date him for awhile, raising his expectations … then throw him away like trash.This is revenge.Haha! Enjoy your happiness while you can, Bakayama!





	The Proper Way to Write Love

**Author's Note:**

> K I started watching Haikyuu!! awhile ago and dayum that is some good shit and dayum the ships are strong and basically I could not stop myself writing some yaoi inspired fanfiction so here ya go. This is heavily inspired by (*cough* basically a crossover of) Renai-rubi no Tadashii Furikata, one of my fave yaoi mangas. The plot being, Hinata gives up volleyball after middle school and reinvents himself, only to be reunited years later with Kageyama … who asks him out?!? And Hinata decides that this is his perfect chance for revenge … 
> 
> Please drop a review if you like it, there should be a couple chapters but it’s unfortunately not my priority at the moment (though that might change depending on the interest …) Anyway, enjoy!

My name is Hinata Shouyou, I’m twenty-three years old, and right now I’m living my life to the fullest! 

But, I am a newly reborn version of myself.

Back in the day, I was what you would call a volleyball idiot. Even though I was short and the school I went to didn’t have a boy’s volleyball club, I spent three years training to become like my idol, the Little Giant. I couldn’t just give up on my dream, so I quietly persevered with my training in the hope that one day, I would get to play in a real match. 

But that didn’t continue for long. 

“You’re not even physically ready. Don’t talk big.”

Out of all the teams …

“What are you doing here anyway? Making memories?”

Out of all the players …

_“What were you doing for the last three years?”_

My dark past was written.

That half hour match was hell. I came out of it vowing to get revenge. But in the end, even though my high school had a good team, I never got a regular slot and my skills never improved. So I resolved to change myself. Or rather, to change my dream. I found a sport that I could play where height was no disadvantage. Where I could play as an individual. That sport was one where I could do spike after spike and needed no one else to support me, where the ball burned searing heat into my hand with every hit and the only wall in front of me was my ally. 

This sport was not widely recognised in Japan, but since I could play it anywhere — hallways, alleyways, back walls — I got good. Really good. I became strong, just like _he_ said. 

Now I’m pretty famous within this small community of a sport that most people have never heard of, and I get by working as a pro shop assistant in a sporting goods store. I’m completely satisfied with my life. In this place where no one knows of my shameful volleyball past, I was reborn. I was ready to put a lid on my dark past …

Or so I thought.

“Can I ask you a question?” 

The deep, gruff voice sent a chill down my spine. I turned to find the source, and saw a tall, dark-haired man standing stiff and straight next to the counter. He was turned slightly away from me, but I knew — that was definitely —

My dark past, Kageyama Tobio!

“Hina-kun, can you help this customer?”

I swivelled on the spot, mouth flapping open and closed like a fish. Kageyama’s gaze snapped from my coworker to me, and stared, his mouth a deep downward curve. 

_Shit shit shit, it’s all over!_ There was no doubt in my mind that he’d spill the beans on everything! Just when I was happy with my life! Everything, all of it would be ruined, because of him …!

“Are you …” he started, and I clenched my eyes shut, knowing all hope was lost, “… aware of any sport that’s like volleyball, but without the team?”

My eyes flew open. “Huh … HAH?” He stared at me, jaw clenched, and I shrank back a little. “Excuse me?” I bleated, not failing to notice my boss throwing signals at me across the shop floor. Kageyama-kun was pretty famous in the college volleyball scene, and my boss’s eyes were saying, _“Sell him whatever he wants, then trick him into an advertisement campaign!”_

Kageyama _tsk_ ed a little. “I want a sport. With a ball. Where I can use my hands. But … no team.”

I scratched my head a little. Wait … He was just talking about sport? He really didn’t recognise me?! “Like … an individual sport?”

Kageyama grunted in agreement. “I want to receive, toss and spike all by myself.”

“Is that so?” I laughed shakily. “You must be … very skilled to want to play like that.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened a little bit, and then he frowned, a deep wrinkle etching between his eyebrows. “I _can’t_ play volleyball like that,” he grumbled. “That’s why I need a new sport.”

I contemplated him for a moment, humming thoughtfully. Just as I thought, he hadn’t recognised me at all, had he? He wouldn’t have been saying this to me if he had! Suddenly, I relaxed a little. “Well, actually, there IS one I can think of …” I found myself saying, raising my index finger wisely. “It’s not well known, but just happens to be my personal fave! Have you heard of Gaelic handball?”

“Hand … ball?” he repeated. “Is that not the same as volleyball, but with goalposts?”

“Nah, that’s regular handball! Gaelic handball is a foreign one that’s only starting to get big over here. You use a small ball,” I went over to one of the shelves, picking up the display ball and bouncing it against the ground a couple times before handing it to him, “and you hit it against a wall. You receive and spike in one move, and there’s no tosses. It can be played one-on-one, or doubles.”

The ball looked tiny in his large hands, and when he bounced it he threw it like a bouncy ball. “That sounds like a schoolyard game.”

“It’s real!” I yelled, fists clenching by my sides. Kageyama started a little, dropping the ball on his foot. I shot my boss a signal, and grabbed Kageyama by the arm. “Look, I’ll show you!”

Picking up the fallen ball on my way out the door, and with Kageyama in tow, I headed up the nearest escalator to the car park. There I found a wall, twenty feet by twenty feet, bounced the ball once or twice on the ground, then bounced it once and swept it up with my hand to hit against the wall. Kageyama watched as it came to him, and returned it to the wall, which returned it back to me. We kept up an easy rally, as I let him get used to the size and the weight of the ball.

“This isn’t so—“ he said, and I slammed the ball down. It hit the wall an inch above the ground and ricocheted off the concrete before he could even blink. 

“I win!” I said, hands on hips and grinning.

Kageyama clicked his tongue. “Of course you did. I’ve never played this before.”

“Yeah, I know,” I said, ambling off to pick up the ball, “but for someone who knew they were gonna lose, you sure look mad about it.” 

Blue eyes narrowed at me, and he looked away, pouting slightly. 

I found myself grinning, stupidly, too stupidly happy that I had won a match against Kageyama Tobio. “Oy,” I said, bouncing the ball to him, fast. He lunged to catch it, and then clutched it to his chest. “Do you hate losing enough to let me sell ya one of them balls?”

Kageyama pressed his mouth into a hard line, looked up at me with furrowed brow, and nodded. 

He left the store in something of a daze, and I was glad to see the back of him. And I had beaten him, like I’d always secretly wanted, even if it wasn’t in volleyball. It was just slightly irritating that he hadn’t even recognised me at all.

But I guess it was to be expected. We had only met that one time, and I was a completely different person now. I had even dyed my hair! And at least my secret wasn’t exposed, so I could continue to live like this.

But then, the next day, I felt a dark presence looming over me as I stacked shelves. 

“Do you need someth— AGH?!” I yelped, looking up — way up — into the face of my dark past once again. 

“Yo,” he said, raising his hand curtly. In the other was clutched the handball he’d bought yesterday.

I grunted a little, clambering to my feet. “We don’t do returns if you’ve used it already,” I said quickly, picking up my box and moving to the next shelf. 

“I’m not returning it.”

I glanced at him, and he stared at me with some weird expression — wary and angry, at the same time. My mouth hung open a little, dazed, then blinked and shook myself. “So, you’re here to …?”

Kageyama’s eyes widened suddenly. “Uh — oh, I …” 

I raised my index finger knowingly. “Aaah, I get it. You got so into it, you’ll be needing gloves and goggles next. That ball’s harder than a volleyball, right? It hurts a lot more?”

“You play volleyball?” 

I choked a little, waving my hand quickly. “No, no, no — well, in PE class, ya know?”

Kageyama made a small grunt of acknowledgement. I walked quickly to the handball section, and pointed a few things out to him. He studied them, rubbing his chin, and all the while he kept throwing the weirdest glances my way. “Um…”

“Yeah? You need something else?” I grinned a little awkwardly, then snapped my fingers. “Uwoooh! A rematch!?”

He choked a little. “Not yet!”

“Alright, then … I have to get back to work now.” Kageyama’s eyes widened, and he nodded enthusiastically. I smiled slightly, confused by his odd behaviour, and went back to work. 

“Hey, that guy came here yesterday too, right?” my coworker, Suga-san, said to me afterwards.

“Yeah, you’re right …”

“Isn’t it because he fell in love with you?”

“What?! No way, I’m a man!”

“But you’re so cute, Hina-kun …”

Even so, there was no way I could have predicted what happened next …

The lights were low out in the mall as I pushed the store door open, sighing finally at the end of the day. 

“Oh—” came a strangled voice, and I jumped almost out of my skin. 

Kageyama stood there, stiff and tall, clutching the strap of his shoulder bag and frowning at me intently. “Good work today,” he said.

“WH — HAH, you scared me!” I shrieked.

“Um. Hina-kun, was that your name?” he asked, scratching his head and completely ignoring my reaction.

“Y-yeeah, that’s me,” I said, deciding instantly not to tell him my full name. Not that he remembered me anyway …

“I’m Kageyama Tobio,” he said curtly. “There’s something I want to ask you.”

My hands stopped, keys scratching against the lock. Oh shit. There’s … there’s no way …

“Are you seeing someone right now?” 

I blinked. “Wh … WHAT?” 

“Like I said, are you seeing anyone right now?”

“Well, no … not right now,” I said, laughing uncertainly.

He made a small gasping sound. “R-really?” I turned to look at him, eyes wide, as he placed his hand on his chest and shouted, “Then, date me!”

I stood, half bent at the door, frozen. The keys slipped out of my hands. I jerked suddenly, the words sinking in. 

WHAT?!

“Uh, I mean,” he continued quickly, scratching his head, “well, you probably don’t like me, but …” he said, voice trailing away, as if even _he_ didn’t know what the hell he was talking about.

“So … uh … you’re gay?” I asked, picking the keys up again and locking the door with my head bent. 

“I don’t know. Uh … love at first sight … I think that’s what happened to me?”

I made a face, petrified, and glanced at him again. He wasn’t really serious, was he? Was he an idiot or something? Then I noticed the look on his face: intense, and super scary, but … 

Wait … had he _really_ fallen in love with me?

“Anyway, I’m really … serious … about you. So, please, consider it. I’ll come back for your answer tomorrow.” The words were barely out of his mouth before he had turned and started to dash away.

“Hey, wait!” I shouted, and he skidded to a halt. He turned, almost jumped around, and gaped at me. I stared at him, my brain working faster than it had ever before. “… Okay.”

Kageyama’s face was blank. “Huh?” he asked, blinking. He shook himself. “Are you serious?”

“I’m totally serious,” I said, fighting hard to keep a straight face. I grinned and gave him a big thumbs up. “Take care of me, OK?”

“H-huh?!” He straightened up. “No way! YES!” he cried, pulling a fist back in victory. What the hell … he was really happy about this? “I’ll work hard to make you fall in love with me!” he proclaimed, raising a finger to point menacingly at me, grinning like a cheshire cat. Scary. “I’ll definitely make you fall in love!”

Wow, he was so stupidly happy over this. “Haha,” I said shakily. “Yeah, I’m looking forward to it.”

I didn’t really understand what was going on, but … I must have been blessed to receive an opportunity like this. I’d date him for awhile, raising his expectations … then throw him away like trash. 

This was revenge. 

Haha! Enjoy your happiness while you can, Bakayama!


End file.
